The present invention relates to a label holder intended to be mounted in a hanging manner on a pin which is arranged transversely to a bar projecting from a product display stand or equivalent, which holder is provided with members which make possible articulated mounting of the holder on the pin and members for adjusting the angle the holder forms with the bar.
The label holder is intended primarily for use in shops and the like in order to indicate price and/or other information about products which are displayed on pronged racks, for example products arranged in packs threaded onto long essentially horizontal prongs.
By using a label holder mounted on a bar, the price label or equivalent can then be made to hang down pivotably in front of the products on the prong. By virtue of the fact that the label holder is pivotable in the vertical direction, the removal of products from the prong and the filling of new products onto the prong are not prevented.
In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,872, a previous embodiment of a bar-mounted label holder for use together with pronged racks is described. However, this holder can occupy only one position.
As pronged racks can comprise product display prongs located at different levels, the reading of, for example, labels located at low levels is made difficult if those are displayed by means of a vertically orientated holder. This problem is especially marked in the case of what are known as electronic labels, where the price information and the like is indicated on an electronic display. Such a display is difficult to read if it does not occupy a specific angular position in relation to the viewing line.
A requirement therefore exists for label holders which can be used together with pronged racks and which can be adjusted simply into a number of angular positions relative to the bar on which they are supported.
Such a label holder is described in our Swedish patent application no. 9803810-2. This comprises a number of support surfaces arranged on the rear side of the label holder, which are located at different distances from the rear surface of the holder and can be made to interact selectively with the end surface of the bar so as to allow positioning of the holder at different angles relative to the bar.
This label holder can be adjusted simply into different angular positions by means of a relative displacement between the support surfaces and the bar. As it uses the end surface of the bar as a support surface, it is not suitable for use on bars where the mounting pin is arranged on the end surface of the bar.
The main object of the present invention is to produce a holder of the type indicated above, which holder can be used irrespective of whether the mounting pin for the holder is fixed on the end surface of the bar or on the lower or upper side of the bar.
This aim is achieved by means of a label holder of the type indicated in the first paragraph, which is characterized by an adjustment member which is arranged on the rear side of the holder and comprises a displaceable engagement element which is adapted so as to be capable of being displaced upward in the direction of the bar so that it can enter into engagement with the bar when the holder forms different angles with the latter and in this connection constitute a support for the holder which retains the latter in an angular position occupied relative to the bar.
The engagement member is suitably lockable in any one of a number of positions, which each represent a specific angle of the holder, and linearly displaceable toward the bar.
In a preferred embodiment, the engagement element is in the form of a slide which runs in a guide on the rear side of the holder, and the slide and the holder are provided with interacting members for locking the slide in the desired position relative to the holder. The interacting members suitably comprise a series of engagement grooves on one part and an engagement strip, intended for interaction with these, on the other part.
Other features of the invention emerge from the patent claims below.